nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 04
, |presenters = Medina |host = |vote = 100% international jury |entries = 10 |winner = "Bang that Drum" by Nabiha |prev = 03 |next = 05 }}Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 04 was the 4th edition of the Danish music competition that selected Denmark's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 8. The selection had one final held in Ballerup. Nabiha won the edition with her song "Bang that Drum". In North Vision Song Contest 8, it got the 5th place in the semi-final with 89 points and the 12th place in the final with 107 points. Information Even though the format of the duels which was used in the two previous editions was successful, DR decided to change the format; the selection will only include one final now with ten acts – nine Danish acts and one foreign act. The edition started on 1 April 2014 and finished on 16 April 2014 with Nabiha being the winner. The selection consisted of only one final and was held in , . As in the previous editions, the voters were international juries. The competing entries were chosen by the broadcaster after several artists submitted songs, including artists from neighbor countries. However, only ten songs were selected including only one foreign song. Venue Ballerup Super Arena is a multi-purpose arena, in Ballerup, Denmark. It has a capacity for concerts of 7,500. It is owned by Ballerup Municipality and managed by EventForce A/S. The arena is also a venue for many company events, conferences, team building events, trade fairs, company sports events and cycling events. The arena was opened in 2001. In 2003, the roof collapsed, as a result of a miscalculation in design and the new roof was reinforced with cables. It hosts Denmark's only indoor velodrome and is often used for six-day racing and UCI Track Cycling World Cup Classics events. It was the host for the UCI Track Cycling World Championships in 2002 and 2010. The cycling track is a 250 metres (820 ft) track made of wood. The arena hosted Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 2011 on 26 February, the first time Copenhagen hosted the competition since 2002. 'Competing entries' All the competing entries were selected by the broadcaster. DR announced the dates of the songs presentation on 9 March 2014; the first act would be revealed on 10 March 2014 and the last on 19 March 2014. However, it was later announced by the broadcaster that the selection's progress would be delayed due to some problems that occurred in the broadcaster. The new dates were revealed along with the first song, on 17 March 2014. The Danish acts were presented between 17 and 25 March 2014 while the foreign act was presented on 26 March 2014. Among the competing entries is previous Danish entrant Kato, who represented the country in the 1st edition along with Electric Lady Lab. Oh Land has competed in the Dansk Melodi Grand Prix before, in the 1st edition. Just before the final, "Dobbeltslag" by Joey Moe was accused of being a cover. Although it was confirmed that the song was a cover, the song was not disqualified. However, in case the song won it would not represent the country in the contest and the runner-up would then be the winner of the selection. ;Table key : Foreign act : Winner Final The final started on 1 April 2014 with the voting lasting about two weeks, ending on 16 April 2014. The results were presented on 17 April 2014. The selection opened with a performance of "Butterfly" by Julie Berthelsen, the Danish entry in the 6th edition. After the performances of the contestants, Chlöe Howl performed an acoustic version of her song, "Rumour", the winning song of the 6th edition. Nabiha won the edition with "Bang that Drum". Italic Foreign act selected by the jury members from DR. Voting and results Unlike the first edition, this edition adapted the Northvision–style; 12, 10 and 8 to 1 with all the songs receiving points. The juries were, apart from the Danish, countries from the contest's participants. The song with the highest score was elected as the fourth winner of the selection and therefore to represent the country in the 8th edition. Voters 12 points Spokespersons # Greta Salome # Erik Solbakken # Eglė Jurgaitytė # Éva Novodomszky # Czesław Mozil # Nikki Jammal Claudia Schanza Eleni Foureira Giuliano Đanić Nick Sörensen Maja Nurkić Geraldine McQueen Glen Vella Mishelle Catarina Pereira Elena Gheorghe Lina Rafn 'Voting grid' See also * Dansk Melodi Grand Prix * Denmark * North Vision Song Contest 8 * Denmark in the North Vision Song Contest 8 External links *Announcement thread *Final Recap *Final Thread *Results Video Category:Dansk Melodi Grand Prix Category:National selections Category:NVSC 8 national selections